PROJECT ABSTRACT The goals of the COBRE Center for Redox Biology and Cardiovascular Disease are to establish a nationally recognized advanced research and training program in redox biology regulation of cardiovascular disease and to facilitate the development of junior faculty research programs to achieve major independent research funding. The development of Core C, the Redox Molecular Signaling Core, will provide COBRE investigators and trainees with access to modern equipment for the detection and quantification of reactive oxygen species, reactive nitrogen species, and reactive sulfur species. Additionally, this facility will enable the analysis of redox- dependent control of protein function through redox proteomics and metabolomics, provide a centralized facility for cell culture hypoxia studies, and provide expertise for establishing cell culture models of redox signaling. This range of analytical techniques to assess redox signaling will be unmatched for a single facility in Louisiana. Establishment of the Redox Molecular Signaling Core will be accomplished through the formation of two distinct sub-cores, the Analytical Redox Biology Sub-Core and the Molecular Signaling Sub-Core, each building on existing services currently offered at LSU Health Shreveport. Establishment of the Analytical Redox Biology Sub-Core will occur through adding functionality to existing core equipment for high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) and mass spectrometry (MS) currently associated with the Research Core Facility. The additional of key equipment will enable high quality, quantitative redox measurements at a centralized facility with dedicated technical staff. The Molecular Signaling Sub-Core will be formed through the addition of key equipment and expertise to core facilities available through the Department of Pathology. This core will provide a centralized facility for assistance with molecular biology and for establishing cell culture models of redox signaling and will provide access to vital equipment for modeling hypoxic cell injury in culture and for protein analysis using high throughput, automated capillary electrophoresis. The faculty and staff of the Redox Molecular Signaling Core will work closely with the COBRE investigators to optimize experimental design, perform analytical measurements, provide training on the use of core equipment, and assist with data collection and interpretation. These services will provide an invaluable benefit to the COBRE investigators to advance their individual projects while enhancing the infrastructure of local redox-biology research.